During production and life of a memory device, part of the memory blocks might be found unsuitable for common use and marked as “bad blocks.” The cause for marking bad blocks may be due to several reasons, including a broken wordline, a wordline-to-wordline short, memory cell fatigue due to exposure to extreme temperatures, or memory cell wearing due to many program erase cycles. This issue is first met during production where some memory dies are marked unusable due to a large amount of bad blocks. In some production lines, there can be a severe issue of yield loss due to the bad-block criteria.